A Leaf In The Wind
by Guydude1335
Summary: au! what would happen if the fourth lived and naruto had a twin sister. In a world were the third did the sealing so the fourth could survive to take care of his children, how will the story of one naruto namikaze play out
1. Chapter 1

My name is Naruto Namikaze, im a 12 year old academy student in konohagakure no sato. my father is none other then the yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze, he's a nice man who takes great pride in protecting the village at whatever cost, even if that cost is spending time with his family. I also have a sister named yoko, were twins but were nothing alike first off the village seems to worship the ground she walks on as if she where kami herself (okay i may be exagerating a bit but you get my point) second she's the best student in the academy second only to the prodigal last uchiha. i myself just so happen to be the dead last in the class, its not a lucrative gig but someones gotta do it... oh who am i kidding i'd give anything to be the rookie of the year, hell i'd give anything just not to be the dobe anymore.

There are a select few things im my life that i enjoy hole-heartedly and with no shame at all ramen just so happened to be at the top of this list with pranking coming in at a very close second, i had painted the hokage monument after all the one that held my own father's face (HEY EVERYONES FAIRGAME). So as i sat at the ichiraku ramen stand slurping down my fourth bowl pondering one of lifes great mysteries like why the sky was blue or the grass green... actually i was wondering how the hell i was going to pass the academy exam tomorrow, This would be my third try if i didnt pass this time i would be expelled from the academy hokages sons or not. i always got caught on that damnable clone jutsu, it never made any sense it was quite possibly the easy ninjutsu in existence an i would bomb it everytime. I could do the transformation flawlessy, hell i was so good it was actually real. and though not nearly as good as the transformation i could perform the substitution reasonably well. It had to have something to do with my chakra control thats the only thing that could explain my ability to do the other jutsu yet fail miserably at the clone jutsu. But everytime i brought it up to one of the instructors at the academy they simple said they didnt have anything that could help me. I had though of bringing it up to iruka but figured it would just be a waste of time.

i feel someone slap me on the shoulder an see iruka slip into the seat next to me, speak of the devil and he shall appear or so they say "hey naruto whats got you with such a pondering look?" said iruka after ordering one bowl of miso ramen. " im just thinking about the exam tomorrow sensei." iruka looked at me and said "i wouldnt be to worried naruto as long as you do your best im sure you'll pass" i looked down dejectedly into my ramen"i guess." iruka looked at me suprised "is that doubt i hear, thats not usual like you naruto your usually so gung ho about graduating." i look up into iruka's eyes and say " its my third try sensei and ive never been able to make a proper clone." iruka sits in a thinking pose " true, any idea why you've had such problems with the clone jutsu?" i look up at him suprised that he would even care to ask "well yea i think my chakra control is to finaky to do it. you wouldnt know anything to fix that wouldya." i said hoping beyond hope that iruka would pool some miracle jutsu out of his ass that would alleviate my problem. He looked at me sadly and said " sorry naruto but i dont know of anything that could help you in only a single night." i sighed"i figured as much". we sat and talked a couple minutes more before iruka finished his bowl and payed for his meal. As he was walking out he looked back at me and said " dont worry too much naruto im sure you'll figure it all out tomorrow." as he turned and left i thought over his words. he was right i always seemed to pull through these things by the skin of my teeth. I kept that thought in my head as i went to sleep that night.

I awoke the next day feeling suprisingly refresh as i looked over at my alarm clock i realized it wasnt ringing. then my sleep addled mind to realized it was 7:23 in the morning, my eyes had never been wider. the academy started at 7:30 in the morning and the exam would start immedialty after."IM GONNA BE LATE!" i screamed as i attempted to escape the prison my sheets had become during the night only to fail miserably and land face first on the ground "ugh.." i groaned as i got up. I raced through my room to find all my clothes and suplies as quickly as possible " i refuse to be the only person in history to expelled from the ninja academy for being tardy!" i yelled triumphently as i finish getting my stuff and sped towards the academy. thank god they lived fairly close. as i crashed it to the classroom panting from the run iruka turns to me and says "glad you decided to join us naruto." " sorry iruka-sensei i over slept and someone decided not to wake me." i glare at yoko in the front seat. she looks at me and says "what im not your maid." UGH typical yoko. " naruto please take your seat so we may begin." iruka says hoping to head off the argument that would surely insue. I took my seat so as not to envoke irukas wrath as he tend to get a little heated sometimes. Iruka turns to the class and begins to go over the rules of the exam and what not. As this is goin i take my chance too look around the room. The first my eyes land on is sasuke uchiha a.k.a. the last uchiha a.k.a. broody mich brood miceter. He was sitting in his usually broody position look for all the world as if he was contemlplating taking the stick out of his ass or not but thats just my opinion. He was loved by all the girls in class, well not all the girls his sister and hinata hyuuga seem to not be infatuated with him. God he hoped his sister wasnt a secret sasuke fan-girl. Speaking of his sister she was seated at the front as she usual was paying rapt attention as the good little student she was. she held a striking resemblence to there mother or so he'd be told, never having the opportunity to actually meet her except for when he was just a baby after all. she had dark red hair that was long and straight but there was a subtle spikyness to it, she also had violet eyes. she wore a white kimono with red triming the edges and a black and red obi with black ninja pants underneath. she was the epitomy of what a kunoichi strived to be, beautiful and deadly. next to her sat choji akimichi and shikamaru nara. Two best friends who seemed to enjoy each others company, well atleast choji enjoyed it, shikimaru seemed to think anything that involved even the slightest bit of effort to be troublesome. The seemed like nice guys and when he had the rare occasion of actually interacting with them they were amicable enough. a few seats away from them sat one ino yamanaka a die-hard sasuke fangirl to the core. She seemed to think her and sasuke were destined to be together as if it were written in the stars. he found this hilarous for the simple fact that he was pretty sure that sasuke was batting for the other team if you no what i mean. next to her sat sakura haruno ino's rival in the bid to win sasukes heart or atleast thats what they told each other. naruto was head over heels in love with her for what reason even he couldnt discern. Probably something to do with powerful women and being dominated but he wasnt quite at that stage of puberty yet. a row behind them sat kiba inuzuka. He was a loud mouth jackass who deserved to have his bell rung and naruto was rearen to be the one to do it. next to him sat shino aburame. Creepy, that was the only way to describe him in narutos mind. behind them sat the ever quiet and shy hinata hyuuga. naruto couldnt remember a single time he had actual had a conversation with hinata, sure he'd heard her speak before in class but they had never spoken directly. but from what he could gather she seemed nice enough in not a little timid... okay alot timid but hey it worked for her she gave off this vibe that 'im an innocent little girl hold me'. iruka was just wrapping up the rules and regulations of the exam " okay everyone when your name is called please proceed to the room next door to be evaluted." said iruka.

Hours seemed to roll by as one person after another left and returned with there headband. i was growing increasinlgy nervous until finally iruka calls out "Naruto Namikaze your turn". i nearly shat a brick when he called my name. This could quite possible be the end of my ninja career before it even started. "naruto" i was to lost in my own abyss of gloom to hear iruka say my name until he yelled " NARUTO!" i looked up suprised i said " oh.. sorry sensei" as got up an went to the next room. Mizuki was already seated at the desk at the back as iruka came in behind me closing the door and taking as seat behind the desk. " okay naruto i need you to make three clones for you to pass 'k" iruka said looking at me with a warm smile. i nod my head as i begin to gather my chakra and make the appropriate hand seals. in a poof of smoke three nsty disfigured clones appear and my heart sinks cause i know i wont pass. " im sorry naruto but i can'..." iruka begins but is interrupted by mizuki " oh come on iruka cut the kid some slack he technically made three clones" mizuki argues. " true... but... no im sorry naruto but these clones just wont make the cut." iruka says sadly he was really hoping naruto would pull through but seems fate had another plan for naruto. i look down, i cant believe it i blew it there was no second chances now.

I silently leave the room and exit the academy were i see all the graduates and there friends and family celebrating. my own father wasnt there but i didn't expect him anyways what with being the hokage and what not but it still hurt a little. i took a seat on the swing across the street from th academy and just watched. after some time yoko came out with her headband gleaming proudly. she saw me and for just a second i thought i could see some sadness in her but it passed before could i be sure. she walked over to me and said " so you failed huh" wow sis thanks for the kick to the balls as if i wasn't already down enough " why do you care anyways just leave me alone yoko" she looked concerned for a moment before she whacked me over the head and walked away "HEY!" i screamed but she just ignored me.

"stupid yoko always has to be a dick" when i hear a voice behind me " now thats not a nice thing to say about your sister naruto" i turn around to see mizuki-sensei " so its the truth though" mizuki chuckled then went quiet and said " how would you like another chance at being a ninja naruto" i looked hopefully towards mizuki-sensei " how sensei" mizuki smile and said " in the hokage tower theres a scroll called the sacred scroll of seals, all you have to do to pass is steal the scroll and learn one jutsu from it" naruto looked sceptical but he was desperate and willing to do anything to be a ninja so without evening puting thought into it yelled "ill do it sensei!" mizuki had a grin that was possitively evil but i was too exiceted to notice. " okay once you have the scroll bring it to me, ill be in the forest behind the academy" mizuki said.

Getting the scroll wasnt actually that hard, though i did run into a snag in the name of minato namikaze. " naruto what are you doing hear so late shouldnt you be in bed." my father said in suprise. " ugh... nothing dad nothing... SEXY JUTSU" i did the only thing i could think of and it worked like a charm. so as i stepped over my fathers unconscious body, who would have thunk the man a closet pervert, i went into his study to look for the scroll. it was very easy too find i mean how many four foot long scrolls are just laying around. I raced out of the hokage tower so as not to be caught by my waking father.

once i got to the forest i sat down and opened the scroll. there was a million damn jutsu in here and they all looked incredibly hard to master. " ugh just my luck" i groan until i spot the shadow clone jutsu it seems easy enough i mean its only got one handseal how hard could it be. five inutes later i scream to the heavens "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" each time i try it they just dissolve out of exist right away. " maybe i should put more chakra in them" i ponder out loud. i stand up an gather as much chakra as possible" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" in a giant puff of smoke the whole forest is covered in clones. " YATTA i did it" i screamed when i hear a voice behind me " naruto, i finally...found...you" iruka says in shock behind me he cant believe there are so many clones. he shakes his head to clear his thought's then yells " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING NARUTO! stealing the forbidden scroll of seals." i look at him confused a minute as i release the jutsu and disperse the clones " but that was part of the test sensei" iruke looks extremely confused " test... what test?" "the makeup test so i could still be a ninja, mizuki-sensei told me about it" a look of realization passes over irukas face " naruto there is no makeup test, mizuki tricked you to get the scroll"

just as he finished mizuki jumped into one of the trees above " ah iruka always such a troublsome little nat arent you". iruka turns to mizuki an says" why mizuki why try to steal the scroll" mizuki laughs and it sends shivers down my spine " HaHaHa why iruka, for power of course" mizuki turns to me ands says" now naruto why dont you hand the scroll over to me" iruka turns to me quickly and says" no naruto no matter what you do dont give the scroll to mizuki" mizuki sneers at iruka the turns to me with a smirk " say naruto would you like to know why the village hates you so" i turn to him suprised " tell me please" i beg, i need to know. iruka looks mortiphied " no mizuki you cant its forbidden" mizuki ingores iruka completey " well naruto the reason the villages hates you is because on the day of your birth the nine tails attacked the village killing thousands the only way to stop it was to seal it into a new born babe, you naruto were that baby" mizuki began to laugh histericaly as my world crumbled around me " dont you see now naruto you are the nine tailed fox" i was horrified, it couldnt be it just couldnt. mizuki took this opportunity to throw the massive shuriken on his back, but i was to lost in my own despair to notice until i felt iruka push me out of the way and take the shuriken to the back with a sickening thud. i looked up surprised " wh..why sensei" iruka just smiled that big smile at me, though he still looked pained " because naruto you are one of my precious students, run naruto run and take the scroll " mizuki snorts " please iruka we both know you hate naruto i mean the ninetails did kill your parents after all" i was at a lose for words i had to get away. i got up and scurried behind one of the trees when iruka started talking again " your right mizuki i do hate the ninetailed fox" my heart sank it was all a lie just to protect the scroll, i begin to tear up " but naruto and the fox are not one and the same, naruto is the prison and the fox the prisoner"iruka starts " i trust naruto to hold the kyuubi back and for that he's precious to me" tears of joy leak out through my eyes , i was precious to someone it was an amazing feeling. " whatever iruka i was going to allow you to live but now your just in my way prepare to die" mizuki leaps at iruka but irukas no slouch and defends himself " you never could beat me before mizuki what makes you think your be victorious now" iruka says between blows. " we both now your putting on a strong face iruka that shuriken earlier greatly decreased your chances of surviving this fight, and if i remember correctly you never beat me either" and what he said was true irukas previous injuries were taking a great toll on him it was only a matter of time before he slipped up. the moment came when iruka stumbled over a root on the ground, the look of pure horror on his face as he fell was amazing to mizuki. he let loose his final giant shuriken towards iruka to finish him off when it was caught in mid air. "nobody lays a hand on my sensei and gets away with it!" i yelled with enough fury to make the daimyo piss himself. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" i yell as the forest around us is blanketed in smoke. The smoke clears to reveal thousands of clones. iruka looks on "naruto..." he whispers in awe. mizuki shows his first sighs of fear that night but quickly shakes it off " it doesnt matter if theres one or a thousand of you im a chunnin your just a dead last academy drop out" my angers spikes " GET HIM!" at one we all jump on mizuki, punching and kicking for all im worth.

Twenty minutes or so later mizuki was a big ball of hurt and i was standing over him triumphently. iruka looked on with pride as he walked up to me " close your naruto i have a gift for you." i looked at him strangely " your not gonna do anything weird are ya sensei." he looked at me in exasperation " shut up idiot and close your eyes or i wont give you your gift" i smile at him" fine...fine" i close my eyes and feel him put a piece of cloth on my forehead i open my eyes and see iruka without his headband. " i hereby pronouce you naruto namikaze a genin of konohagakure no sato, serve her proudly" iruka says and i jump at him and hugged him as hard as i could " ouch naruto i still have injuries you know." i laugh " sorry snesei im just so excited" he laughs along with me and i feel as if alls right in the world. " so anyone wanna explain to me why my son stole the sacred scroll of seals" i look over and see my father, ah crap.


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself sitting in my fathers office. After he had found myself and iruka we decided that the insueing conversation should be held somewhere more private. i just finished telling him the story about why i took the scroll. " so let me get this straight you" he sent a pointed look at myself " after failing your graduation exam were approached by mizuki whom led you to believe that if you stole the sacred scroll of seals you would still be allowed to become a genin" he looked at me questioningly "uh...yea." i hear him sigh" naruto you need to think things through before you just go off and do them, but i cant really be mad at you as a student if you cant trust your teacher then who can you trust." he may not be mad but i can tell he's disappointed in me and if anything that hurt worse. " so after you had taken the scroll" nice of you to gloss over the fact that i totally got you with my sexy jutsu old man. " you proceed to the meeting location where you were able to complete the shadow clone jutsu" did i hear just a little bit of pride in his voice. " YEA you wanna see its so awesome" he smiles at me and shakes his head " maybe some other time naruto" i frown there always seemed to be another time for me and yoko. " so about this time you come in" he send his gaze to iruka " yes hokage-sama."says iruka. " so you can verify that mizuki attempted to frame my son for treason" my father asked iruka. " i can sir, mizuki all but pleaded guilty" my father sent iruka a questioning look " all but?" " well he never out right said that he attempted to frame naruto but it was blatantly obvious." my father shrugged " oh well i'll have him taken to ibiki anyways so he'll get it out of him; which leaves me on my last topic of discusion, the kyuubi." i tense at those words i had hoped to just forget about it completely and pretend it didnt exist but i guess that was a cowards way out. and if there was one thing naruto namikaze was not it was a coward. i looked up at my father and asked the only question that came to mind "why." my father looked confused for a second then said " your gonna have to be little more specific then that naruto" i look at my father angrly " why me, why not someone else" he sighed " the only way to stop the kyuubi was to seal it away and the only thing that could keep it locked away safely is an uzumaki. with your mother dead that left only you and your sister." he looked down sadly " i couldnt bring my self to choose so i just grab the of one that was closest and left immediatly for the sealing when i got there the third was already waiting he asked me to allow him to do the sealing and at first i refused it was my duty as hokage to protect the village he called me a fail and asked how i could village if i was dead" he laughed it was hollow and humorless " he was right so i allowed him to do the sealing.". I looked down i didnt want to let the shed tears through. I didnt want to be angry at my dad or sister but i couldnt help it, it just wasnt fair yoko was the loved prodigy and i was the scorned dead last. i got up and left i neede time to think " naruto wait..." i hear iruka call after but ignore it. " leave him be iruka he needs time to sort out all his feelings, i wouldnt he's a strong kid im sure he'll pull through" iruka turns to the hokage " i hope your right sir.".

I walked until i found myself on top of the hokage monument. I took a seat on my fathers head, this place brought me great comfort, it's a place very few go to reguraly so i didnt get any glares up here and i gotta chance to see the village as it really was. the was village beautiful and the few people out this late were happy and cheerful. this sight was the soul reason i hadnt lost hope in the village accepting me one day. i saw the way the loved each other an knew deep down that these people weren't evil they were just scared. i mean come on whos gonna believe that little kid can hold back the strongest demon in existence when even there hokage couldn't. that didnt mean i wasnt a little angry at them but its not like i could go down there an just go on a rampage that would make me no better then the kyuubi. It would only prove them right in there assumption that i couldnt handle it, so no i decided i would be better then them even before i knew about the kyuubi. I decided i would do anything in my power to get there acceptance even if it meant being hokage. " hey thats not a bad idea" i said slowly " yea once im hokage they have to aknowledge me" i smiled my resolve firmly in place that no matter the strife no matter how much pain i would be hokage.

I woke up the next morning feeling as if a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. I now knew why i wasnt liked, they say the first step to fixng any problem is finding the problem so hey im one step closer then i was before. 'god im cheesy even in my own mind' i laughed then i realized today was team assignment. ' i wonder who i'll be on a team with, anyone but sasuke and i'll be happy' i get out of bed and begin getting ready i can hear my sister in her room getting ready as well maybe today we'll to school together like we used to. scratch that she just walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the door. ' whatever i didnt want to walk with her anyway' i finish getting ready and head for the academy.

when i enter i greet iruka-sensei and take my seat next to sasuke. he doesn't even aknowledge my presence with a glance, what a bastard. i keep getting strange glances from everyone in the room though, apparently they didnt expect me here. iruka calls the room too attention " all right everyone i want to congragulate you on passing the exam and taking the first step in your ninja career" he smiles proudly at us " now lets get down to team assignment, team 1 will be..." i wasn't really paying attention to iruka sensei anymore, i was just looking out for my name to be called. i take a look to see who all passed the exam, in my rush to leave the academy yesterday i hadn't given it much thought. All the caln heirs seemed to pass and a few civilian born kids, including his ever lovely sakura. Ah she was such a delicate flower someday she would understand his love and feel it too (that could very easily be misconstrued as a sexual innuedo). i perk up as i here " team seven will be Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake" ' well shit i guess coulda been worse i mean sakuras on my team so it should be okay' i console myself over the news of being on a team with sasuke. " team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame under jounin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi" that made sense. they were obviously a tracking, i mean between an inuzuka, aburame and hyuuga how much better of a tracking team could you get. " Team 9 is still in circlulation from last year so we'll move on to team 10 which will be Ino yamanaka , Shikamaru Nara and Chouji Akimichi under jounin sensei Sarutobi Asuma." well i coulda saw that one coming a mile away considering how much success the last generation of the ino-shika-cho trio had. I wonder who team 9 is if there still in circulation. " Team 11 will be Yoko Namikaze, Tobio and Minoji under jounin sensei Tenkuno Kendan" so yoko was paired with two civillian born kids. the were as average as average gets well that mojino fella had these weird eye markings, they were dark green lines at the corner his eyes that ran into his hair line. yoko seemed indifferent to who she was paired with.

" okay guys were gonna break for lunch after that your jounin sensei will come and get you, i recommend you meet with your teammates during the lunch break so you can get to know one another better" i reluctantly look over at sasuke to see if he'd like to have lunch as a team but the jackass snorts before i even ask then walks away. " what pompous ass" i mutter under my breath the look for sakura but cant find her. " Hey sasuke-kun wanna have lunch together it will be like a date." i turn around at her voice and she her standing by sasuke. "No" sakura looks devastated at his answer so i walk up and say " ah forget him sakura-chan come have lunch with me, you know like a date." i give her the widest smile i can muster unknowingly creeping her the hell out. " in your dreams naruto" i most cerntainly did not pout as she walked away to look for sasuke.

after that i decided to beat up sasuke and impersonate him. it almost didnt work but boy did those solid clones suprise him. so now i was walking down the main street of konoha look for sakura when i walk by yoko by herself. she looked up at me quizically but there was no way she could tell i wasnt sasuke. "naruto?" 'shit' i try to ignore her and keep walking " why are you henged as sasuke, naruto and i know its you i could tell your chakra signature anywhere" ' shit' in a poof of smoke i turn around and smile at her " hey yoko what are you doing here." she gives me a dry look and says " really your gonna try and play it off as if i didnt just catch you as sasuke and the best you come up with is hey yoko." i huff in exasperation then look at my watch are lunch is almost up 'damn i wont have anytime to talk to sakura' i sigh" man why do you always have to ruin my fun yoko." she snorts and says " whatever idiot" then gets up and walks back to the academy. " love you to sis!" i holler as i head to ichiraku ramen ' hey theres always time for ramen'.

After a few bowls of ramen and lecture from iruka on punctuality i sat and waited for my sensei to show. i waited ... and waited ... and waited somemore until finally kakashi-sesnei showed. now i had met kakashi before, i mean he was the student of my father so the obviously stayed in touch. but that wasn't to say we were close by any means. " so your team 7 i presume" kakashi says " meet me on the roof for introducions" then shunshins away. i just sighed and made my way too the door if i remeber correctly my father had menioned kakashi tardiness.

as i made it to the roof i took a seat next to sakura as she descretely slid away from me. sasuke sat by himself in his typical brood pose. " now that everyones here we can begin"kakashi says, i nearly drowned in the irony of that statement "why dont you three tell me a little about yourselfs, your likes ,dislikes and dreams of the future" sakura perks up and says " why dont you go first sensei" kakshi eye-smiles and says " my name is kakashi hatake, my like and dislikes well i dont feel like telling you as for hobbies well your a little young for that" he chuckled. i sweatdroped ' really all he told us was his name' he turned to sakura and said " why dont you go next pinky" a tic mark appeared on her head " my name is sakura haruno my likes are..." she glances ast sasuke and i nearly vomit " my dislikes are NARUTO!" were just star crossed lovers she get it eventually " my dream for the future is..." she steals another glance at sasuke and yep i definetly threw up in my mouth that time. " ooookkkay why dont you go next naruto" sakura gave him a quizical look for knowing my name but didnt question it. i smiled and said " my names naruto namikaze, my likes are ramen, my dislikes are non-punctual jackasses and broody bastards , my dream for the future is to be the hokage" kakashi looked suprised at that statement. its understandable up untils this point i had never shown any interest in being hokage. i had see how much my father worked and it had really veered me off the idea until recently, now i would do anything to be hokage. after his lapse of surprise, well his one eye widened a little so i think he was surprised, he nodded and turn to sasuke and said " and you" sasuke just turned slightly and said " my name is sasuke uchiha, i dont particularly like anything and there a lot of things i hate, what i have is not a dream but a ambition i will see finished im going to kill a certain man" i was a little disturbed by his last statement i mean what 12 year old do you know who thanks of murder 24/7, dont they give a psych evaluation before you become a genin, if so then how'd this psychopath pass. after sasukes little spiel kakashi just nods as if its the most normal thing in the world then says " good you all have your own ideals and views. meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 6 for your official test to be genin, and remember dont eat anything before or you'll throw it up" then vanishes in a shushin leaving me sputtering " wha.. what test i thought we were already genin" sakura seems just as surprised as me. sasuke just grunts and leaves for were ever the hell he goes.

I found myself standing in training gorund 7 the next morning. Myself, sakura and sasuke had shown up on time and then proceeded to wait THREE HOURS for our beloved sensei to appear so you can undertand why the first thing out of my mouth was " YOUR LATE!". Kakashi just eye smiled and said " now now naruto on my way here a black cat crossed my path so i had to double back and make sure i had no bad luck" i swear i nearly had a brain aneurysm at his comment. he just turn a way and pulled and clock and bell out of god knows where then turned back to us and said " now then the way to pass this test is for you to get one of these bell from me before the time on that clock runs out i set it for noon so that should give you three hours, i would suggest coming at me with the intent to kill or you'll fail." sakura is confused at this and says " but what if we hurt you sensei" kakashi chuckles as if its the most ridiculous thing the world. " if you who aren't even genin yet can hurt me an elite jounin then i should probably resign anyways." . He looks at us squarely and says " if theres no more questions then let's begin."

i need no more instruction as i charge kakashi head up while sasuke and sakura hide. kakashi bats away my strikes as if im merely a fly to him. " huh i expected more from the son of the fourth" i lose all rationality at that statement. i had lived in the shadow of my father for a long time and even though i tried not to let it get to me it still got under my skin sometimes. i charge in at him recklessly, kunai draw as i approach. in seconds the tables are turned and kakashi's behind me with my own kunai to my neck. " touched a sore spot did i?" kakashis says eye smiling the whole time. he retracts the kunai and kicks me away. i turn around and make a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" in a poof of smoke ten clones appear and charge at kakashi. he doesnt even seem the slighest bit surprised i know a forbidden jutsu. i used the slight distraction my clones give to hide in the forest and regroup.

i took a moment to think over my fight with kakashi. I never stood a chance, i never even took him out of his comfort zone, hell he's out there reading a book right now. i realized there was no way i was going to be able to get a bell alone. but how would i be able to convince the others and even if i did then who gets a bell and who doesn't. there were only two so that meant one of us was doomed to fail. i decided not to worry about what happened after getting the bells, it wouldn't matter if i didn't get the bells in the first place.

i decided to look for my teammates and atleast try to persuade them to work together. i found sakura first she was unconscious in the middle of the woods. i shook her awake and asked her too help me find sasuke. she seemed a little too eager to help but i just shrugged it off there were more important things right now. we found sasuke buried up to his neck in dirt. after sakura past out thinking sasuke had been decapitated i lost it and began rolling on the floor laughing. sasuke didnt take to kindly to that but whatever he deserved it. after sakura regained consciousness and we got sasuke out the hole i began my plea " theres no way any of us can beat kakashi alone, he's just too good" i start " the only way i see any of us having a chance at getting the bells are by working together" sasuke seems sceptical and asks " lets say we do get the bells, then who gets a bell and who doesn't" i sigh " i know this is the problem i kept running into as well there are only to so one of us has to fail" sakura seems struck by this statement and says " say that again" i look at her oddly " there are only two so ne of us has two fail" she gains a quizical look to her and mutters " thats odd i' ve never heard of a two man genin team" realization shows it self on sasukes face " its all a ploy" he says " whats all a ploy" i ask confused. a look of understanding comes across sakuras face as she says " this whole test its all ploy to make us divide are selfs, it makes perfect sense now that i think" i look at her confused " the bells theres only two so that there will always be conflict between us on who will get them" she explains. " oooooh that sneaky bastard" i say sakura nods " yea im surprised i didnt think about it earlier but i was so concerned with passing it never even crossed my mind." " but if the bells arent the point of the test then whats is" i ask. "hn" sasuke grunts " it pretty obvious isn't, this whole things about setting aside your own personal gains to complete that mission." after that we hear clapping from above us in the trees " well said sasuke and you would be right" kakashi starts " the whole point of this exercise was to see if you three could still work as a team even when it may hurt you personally, ill admit at the beginning i didn't you three would pull it off" he the eyes smiles then says " but im proud to say you all pass, you were able to work together to figure out the real meaning of the test, you looked underneath the underneath" i was so happy i jumped up and screamed "YATTA" . kakashi then lead us to this rather large stone and sat us down" this is the memorial stone, all shinobi who are killed in action have there names carved here so there sacrifice can be remember and honored" he then turned to us and said the words that i would unknowingly carry with me for the rest of my life " remember this, those who break the rules are trash.. this is true.. but those who abandon there comrades are worse then trash"


End file.
